


Afternoon Coffee

by asmodeuszx



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeuszx/pseuds/asmodeuszx
Summary: A MiChaeng AU where Mina got ditched by her date so barista Chaeyoung got her a free coffee and stroke up a conversation to keep her company.Inspired by these pictures I saw on Tumblr awhile ago. Keep these pictures in mind when reading.https://twitter.com/chaesanayeon/status/976285083849101312?s=19





	Afternoon Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested in interacting with me I'm always online on twitter. I'm @chaesanayeon

The early morning rush hour had taken almost all of her energy. A sudden rush of customers floods the coffee shop usually during 8 in the morning, rushing in to quickly get some coffee to wake themselves up. 

Thankfully, the shop seems to have quieted down a bit. Chaeyoung was exhausted and lunch is still about to start. She can relax now - somewhat. There's still the one customer she has left.

The shop was almost empty, save for the girl that's been sitting on table four since this morning. She hasn't ordered anything else other than coffee. Chaeyoung wonders if she's even eaten breakfast yet. 

"She's kinda cute", Chaeyoung thought to herself, admiring the girl. On the cute girl's face displays what can only be a frown, covered by her frilly hat. 

Every once in a while, the girl looks at her watch only to sigh in frustration. Chaeyoung feels bad for her. She must have been waiting for someone all this time. A date perhaps? 

Judging from the way the girl is nicely dressed, it's probably a date. Chaeyoung is sure. She's worked in the coffee shop long enough to notice things, the little things most people ignore. 

It's people late to work by the coffee stain on their shirt as they hurriedly walk out the door, a bad day at work by the angry tone of a customer and for the cute girl sitting on table four, sitting at the shop since morning is most definitely a date. She feels bad for her. But then, she knows just the thing to cheer her up. 

Chaeyoung grabs a fistful of coffee beans and puts them in a measuring cup. After carefully measuring them, she turns on the grinder and pours the coffee beans inside. The slow hum of the machine produces a whirring noise, breaking the quiet silence inside the shop.

She takes a quick glance over the counter, hoping the girl would still be there while she prepares her another coffee. The girl hasn't asked her for another coffee. Chaeyoung figured she would still be asking another cup of coffee anyway.

The grinder stops its whirring sound and Chaeyoung picked up the metal can with the grinded beans inside. She flips a switch in another machine and produced boiling water. She carefully mixes the grounded beans with a bit of boiling water and covers it. 

Chaeyoung goes back to the counter. Rows of cakes, bread and several other pastries line in front of her. She slides the glass seperating her and the delicious pastries. 

"Which one would she like?", she thinks to herself. 

After a short while and careful consideration, she decides on an egg sandwich. She probably hasn't eaten anything since this morning so something more filling might be more appropriate. 

She quickly grabs three sandwiches from the plate and puts it on a small plate. Hopefully this should be enough for her. 

She then goes back to her unfinished coffee. Chaeyoung removes the cover and adds more boiling water to the metal can, then stirred it a bit. She then proceeded to push the knob on the cover, extracting the ground coffee beans leaving only coffee water.

Chaeyoung pours the coffee on a cup and adds three teaspoons of sugar and cream, just the way the girl likes it. She then brings the coffee with her and the plate of sandwich and walks towards the girl. The girl is looking out the window. Upon her arrival, she perks up to her.

"I'm sorry but, I didn't order any food", the girl says. 

"Oh, it's on the house", Chaeyoung replied, "Figured you should eat something. You've been here awhile", she continued.

The frown on the girl's face from earlier had turned into a surprise. 

"Really? Oh wow, thank you", she said, then a warm smile. 

Chaeyoung wasn't quite sure what she was expecting but when the girl smiled, she felt her heart might have skipped a little. Is that even possible? Is she seriously having a crush on this girl? She goes back to her counter. 

The girl grabbed a sandwich and ate quietly. Every now and again she takes a sip of coffee and looks at Chaeyoung while giving her a smile. 

Her smile was something else though. It's like she just shined like an actual sun. She was beautiful and bright. 

Seeing her smile made Chaeyoung blush. This is it for her. She's definitely got a crush on her now.

The girl had just finished her sandwiches and is now walking towards her. 

"Thank you so much for the coffee and sandwiches by the way. They were really good", the girl says with a smile.

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed them. You heading off?", Chaeyoung asked.

The girl looks at her watch and says, "Oh not yet. Well I could, since my date didn't show up".

Chaeyoung was right. The girl had been ditched by her date. 

Emboldened, Chaeyoung replies, "If that's the case, I can be your date for the rest of the day", then passed a quick wink, and the girl let out a laugh. 

"I'm Chaeyoung by the way, you are?", she asks. 

"Oh, Mina. Myoui Mina", she replies.

Her voice was low and somewhat quiet but soft. She had an air about her that is very enticing and Chaeyoung wanted to be with her more. 

"Nice to meet you, Myoui Mina", she says, approaching Mina and sitting on the empty chair across her. 

After exchanging pleasantries, they had started to talk about many things. Time had passed slowly and between the two of them, they did not even notice its passing. 

Chaeyoung's tiredness from work had disappeared as she is filled with energy from talking with Mina. And to Mina who had only been worrying since morning, found herself free of it from Chaeyoung. They are enjoying each other's company. 

The coffee shop is quiet, save for the two chatting with each other. A fragrant smell of coffee fills the air between them. Outside the shop is a sign on the door signalling that it is currently closed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the twitter link you may notice I didn't include the 2nd paragraph of that tweet. It's because I don't wanna do you're gonna have to imagine that's what happened after lmao.
> 
> Also I didn't proofread this so rip. Just had to publish this before I change my mind and not upload it all. 
> 
> Just slowly gathering courage of publishing my work.
> 
> I hope this is still somewhat decent though. I can always improve if this is not satisfactory enough ;____;


End file.
